The Things That I Wanna Do To You
by St. Harridan
Summary: Jushiro joins Kenpachi in the bath. The encounter soon leads to something more.


As the hot water ran down his face, over his lips, down his chin, Kenpachi leaned back against the bathtub, his arms spread out over the edges, and let out a long, satisfied sigh.

It was during evenings like these that he could finally find time to relax unperturbed by the bullshit of the Seireitei. Yachiru was busy causing havoc around the division, wise not to deny her father of what little privacy he managed to claim for himself. Ikkaku, knowing that his captain would have his head if he were to slack off on his duties, was sure to keep a watchful eye over Yachiru. Yumichika couldn't care less about what went on within the walls of the captain's living quarters. He busied himself with the order and cleanliness of the division, making sure that Aramaki and his squad had their hands full with chores.

A division full of asswipes and stupid dicks who stood fearless against hollows yet cowered in the presence of their little lieutenant.

Kenpachi chuckled to himself. Really, he couldn't have asked for a better squad to govern. Though he liked calling them pansies and spitting every insult under the sun at them, the men amused him to no end. No one knew this, for they were just too afraid of prying into the captain's personal business.

A soft growl escaped Kenpachi as he felt warm, wet lips pressed against the side of his neck. He titled his head away, allowing that familiar, skilful mouth to trail up to his jaw, tongue curling around the back of his ear. Teeth scraped gently over his lobe, teasing as ever as a hand caressed his chest oh so slowly.

"Ukitake…" Kenpachi allowed his head to roll back, his neck now up against the edge of the bathtub. He looked up to see none other than his lover standing over him, a bright, sultry smile plastered to his face. Kenpachi reached out and took Jushiro's wrist, pulling him closer. "Get in here, ye prick. I didn't get Ikkaku to send this big-ass tub over for nothin'."

"Well, you _are_ pretty big yourself." Jushiro pressed a soft kiss to Kenpachi's forehead and, obliging, climbed into the tub. He lowered himself slowly to his knees so as to not disrupt the peaceful waters and leaned forwards, bracing his hands against the slippery tiled wall behind Kenpachi.

With a smirk, Kenpachi closed his large hands around Jushiro's hips, pulled him closer so that he could trail his tongue up Jushiro's abdomen without lifting his back from the tub.

"Got somethin' for me?" He could feel a slight shiver run through Jushiro's body, a tremor caused by the obvious tone of his voice. He knew that Jushiro wanted him, that he'd been caged in his longing since the morning where they parted with a hasty kiss. Once again it had been Jushiro's Third Seats who startled them out of slumber, who woke Jushiro up just because he was ten minutes late to his division. When asked why they did so, they simply replied that it was "for the captain's own safety." Jushiro had told Kenpachi about it earlier that evening when they were walking back to the Eleventh for dinner. Kenpachi, as always, had expressed his desire to bury alive their bodies in the ground and use their heads as kicking bags.

Though Jushiro had appeared pretty lenient about it, saying that they just wanted to make sure that no harm had befallen him, Kenpachi knew all too well that Jushiro didn't disagree with his suggestion.

"I've missed you." Jushiro bent down, pecked Kenpachi's lips as his fingers slid through Kenpachi's wet hair. Kenpachi grinned against Jushiro's mouth, hands making their way up Jushiro's sides, caressing his ribs and leaving light scratches here and there on his shoulder blades.

"I bet ye miss a part of me more than the rest of me," he teased, bringing his hand down Jushiro's back. His index and middle fingers traced the deep, curved line of Jushiro's spine all the way down to where it stopped just above the crack of his ass. Taking things a little further, he slid two fingers in between the small slit, licking his lips as Jushiro arched his back at the sensation. But before he could thrust his fingers in, wanting to wrap himself up in a warm stickiness that he could only experience with his lover, Jushiro reached down and grasped his cock. The grip was tight, startling Kenpachi for a moment, and he glared at the smirk Jushiro now sported.

"Lies," he said, so low that it was almost a purr at the bottom of his throat. Kenpachi felt a chill, the short hairs on his arms and the back of his neck standing on end as Jushiro trapped the warm water in his hand and cupped Kenpachi's balls. Kenpachi couldn't help but slide a little ways down the tub, lifting his hips a little so he could feel Jushiro pressed up against him.

"Why do you always assume such things about me?" Jushiro lowered himself so that the tips of their noses were just barely touching. His hot breath fell upon Kenpachi's face, silky white hair spilling over his eyes. "I want all of you. I should think that you have the brains to figure out such a simple matter by yourself."

"Oh, so now ye're the smart one, huh?" Kenpachi jerked upwards, crashed his lips to Jushiro's without even a moment's notice. He tugged Jushiro's hips to him, sneering as a muffled cry escaped between their lips.

Jushiro braced his hands back on the wall, breathing hard as Kenpachi thrust a finger into him. Kenpachi knew that it hurt, what with the absence of lube, so he took it slow. Nice and slow, just like how Jushiro preferred it.

"I'm blamin' ye if we don't get out of here in an hour." Kenpachi growled into Jushiro's mouth and kissed him hard. A surprised groan escaped him when he felt firm, slender fingers wrap themselves around his cock once again. This time Jushiro was more insistent, and though Kenpachi could only hear his laboured breathing, rapid and harsh beside his ear, he knew that Jushiro could wait no longer. The hunger burned within him too, engulfing his core, as he thrust his hips up at each stroke Jushiro gave him.

"Goddamn it," Kenpachi hissed, nipping Jushiro's collarbone. Jushiro arched his back, mouth open in a hitched moan, when Kenpachi added another finger, pushing deeper into him. He buried his face in the side of Kenpachi's neck, pushing his hips back against Kenpachi's fingers, desperate as he stroked his cock, trying to keep up with such breathtaking speed.

"Zaraki," Jushiro breathed, voice barely audible as it was muffled in Kenpachi's hair, "don't…don't you think it's a little too…small in here?"

"Cheh. Fussy ass prick." But Kenpachi agreed all the same. There was no way they could fuck in such a narrow bathtub. The most that they could do, Kenpachi figured, was stroke each other till either one wore out. It sure wasn't his cup of tea; Kenpachi was never one to settle for meagre offerings when he could have the best. As the years being with Jushiro wore by, he was sure that Jushiro thought so too.

And Kenpachi was always one to please.

"All right, get the fuck off me." He raised himself from the tub, lifting Jushiro up at the same time. Jushiro swallowed hard, reluctant to pry his hand away. Kenpachi too had to control himself, restrain his lust as he caught those beautiful green eyes that shone with a desire mirroring the yearning within his own soul. Turning the faucet off, he climbed out of the tub. Jushiro made a move as well, but Kenpachi pushed him back against the wall with a hiss, and then pulled him to his chest. In one swift motion, he picked Jushiro up, grunting slightly at the effort, and slung him over a shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Zaraki! What in the Seireitei's na-"

"Shut. Up." Kenpachi slapped his ass twice to emphasize each word, his coarse laughter echoing throughout the bathroom. "This ain't rape, so don't worry, eh?"

"Put me down! I have my own two legs to walk, you fool!"

"That ain't a nice thing to say to someone who's gonna fuck yer brains out, Ukitake," Kenpachi said, dangerously calm. With Jushiro's ass right beside his face, he could already imagine just what he was going to do with it. Thoughts, as dirty as they could get, whirled around in his mind. An involuntary sneer spread his chapped lips as he mused over a particular move, his feet stepping into the dark bedroom as if on auto-pilot. Jushiro's raucous protests fell upon deaf ears as Kenpachi dropped him down onto the mattress and pushed him back against the quilts.

"Ye ain't got a clue the things I wanna do to ye, Ukitake." It was a low snarl, thick with lust. Kenpachi locked his gaze with Jushiro's, and deep within Jushiro's eyes he could see the poorly masked hunger that threatened to consume him. A heated darkness that he couldn't ignore.

Kenpachi climbed up onto the bed and, without another word, flipped Jushiro onto his stomach. He wrapped an arm around Jushiro's waist while the other hand was braced against the mattress for support. He could feel the tiny goose bumps that had sprouted all along Jushiro's arms, the slight shiver that tore at his body. Kenpachi could feel it within himself too, but he didn't let it get in his way.

Tonight, he was going to make yet another one of his marks on Jushiro. He wanted to ravage him, kiss him all over, bite him till the blood came rushing to the surface of his skin. He could already taste the sweet copper upon his tongue, could feel Jushiro's skin under his fingernails as he scraped along Jushiro's chest, could feel the sensual warmth that engulfed him as he plunged deeper into Jushiro, his cries the only melody to Kenpachi's ears.

"Gods…" Jushiro swallowed, pushing back against Kenpachi. Seeing as Jushiro was unable to control himself any longer, Kenpachi bent down and licked at the base of his neck, trailing his tongue all the way up till he reached Jushiro's ear. The piercing tang of perspiration was all he could decipher. Jushiro's sweat. He had Jushiro's sweat on his tongue.

"The things that I wanna do to ye…" Kenpachi sank his teeth into Jushiro's shoulder, earning a pained cry in response. He tightened his grip around Jushiro's waist, held him closer. The tip of his cock brushed up against his ass, eager as ever. His laboured breathing fuelled Kenpachi, and he was only capable of kissing down Jushiro's back before he finally gave into his own desires.

Kenpachi forced Jushiro's legs apart with his knees, a wicked grin plastered to his face.

"'Tis gonna be a long night."


End file.
